


Trouble In Paradise

by sunnywritesstuff



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Day At The Beach, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Husbands, IronStrange, Lube, M/M, Minor Injuries, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Summer Vacation, Swearing, Top Stephen, Vacation, minor homophobia, optional nsfw ending, safe sex, someone makes a comment to them, stephen hurts his hand, tony is Trying His Best, top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywritesstuff/pseuds/sunnywritesstuff
Summary: Tony and Stephen finally get some free time after a long period of stressful, constant working. Tony decides to take his husband on a weekend vacation to the beach, but it seems they have poor luck from the start. At the end of the first night, Stephen gets hurt and storms off. They talk later on and all is forgiven. Very fluffy story with an optional nsfw ending as the last chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have 4 fluff and hurt/comfort chapters with a 5th, optional, nsfw chapter for those who would like to read a smutty ending. I'll be posting one chapter a week until the fic is done. I'm just experimenting with some Ironstrange stuff, so I want to see how people react to it. Enjoy the fic!

Stephen was angry, and with mostly good reason. Tony hadn’t meant for everything to happen the way it did, but it happened nonetheless. He had decided to surprise his husband with a weekend trip to the beach since neither one of them had gotten out much in awhile. 

Stephen wasn’t overly enthusiastic about the location, but agreed it would be good for the both of them to get out of the house. Even with all of his planning, everything seemed to be going wrong on their trip. 

To begin with, there had been some confusion checking into their hotel. (Tony’s beach house in the area was being redone and he figured it would just be easier to book a room for a nearby five star hotel.) The front desk had to downgrade their penthouse room in favor of a mother of six who needed the extra beds, and Tony was fine with switching to one of the king suites below it. 

However, all of their bags had already been moved into the penthouse room and it would take awhile to move their things down. The waiting was clearly annoying Stephen, who had already acquired a headache. 

Tony decided to take Stephen out for lunch while they waited for their room to be prepared. 

“Where do you wanna go, baby?” the engineer had asked as they got into the car. 

“I don’t really know, I’m in the mood for anything,” Stephen replied as put on some shades, the sun was glaring right into his eyes. 

“Let’s go get French food, hopefully the room will be ready when we get back,” Tony revved up the engine, hoping the bad luck wouldn’t continue. 

He had been too wishful with his thinking. The restaurant had twice gotten their drink orders wrong and there was a sour old-money couple seated next to them who kept giving them nasty glances. Once Stephen had noticed the pair giving them the fish eye, he began to eat faster and talk less. Tony was disappointed things weren’t turning out the way he planned, but he had some hope for the rest of the trip. 

After they paid and got up to leave the old woman at the table adjacent to them muttered, “Faggots.”

Tony had lurched over, ready to give them a piece of his mind, but the doctor placed a firm hand on his back.

“Not worth it,” Stephen muttered in his ear, nudging him away.

Tony decided that making a scene wouldn’t help the situation and instead left a complaint at the front of the restaurant while Stephen waited for him in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Tony got back into the car, he just sighed and sat down, “I’m sorry honey, I guess we’ve just got some bad luck today. I’m not gonna let a couple of old crones get to me, let’s just go to my private beach so we don’t have to be around other people.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Stephen, “I’ll...Try to lighten up a little, I know I haven’t had the best attitude so far.”

“It’s okay,” Tony reached over to rub his husband’s shoulder, “I just want to make you happy, baby.” 

Stephen gave him a small smile before he leaned over and kissed Tony on the cheek, “Let’s go, put the top down. That old couple is leaving the restaurant, see? We should show them the faggots have got some style.” 

Tony laughed, obliging and turning up the radio. When they drove by, he and Stephen waved and engaged in a quick, sloppy kiss before driving off. The old woman was clutching the gaudy broach on her summer scarf, the man with his jaw agape. Both of them couldn’t help laughing their asses off as they drove through a row of palm trees, and Tony’s spirits were revived.

Not long after, however, things began going wrong again. The water was very rough, confining them to walking along the shore and drinking under their umbrella. Despite all of the sunblock Stephen had put on, by the time they left that night his shoulders were pink and angry with sunburn.

“I think I have some aloe vera in my bag, we’ll take care of it,” Tony ran a finger over the burn in the car, making Stephen wince.

“Let’s just get home, Tony. I’m really tired,” Stephen grunted, “I just want to go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Tune in next Wednesday for the next chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

The drive home was pretty quiet, and once they arrived in the garage, Tony took it upon himself to remove the heavy cooler from the trunk. 

“Here, let me help,” Stephen went to grab one end.

“Nah, it’s fine, I got it,” Tony replied, balancing the cooler on one knee and using his free hand to shut the trunk. However, he hadn’t noticed Stephen’s hand that was resting in the way and the door closed on his fingertips. 

Stephen let out a pained yelp and Tony dropped the cooler, immediately opening up the trunk again, “Shit, shit, shit… Are you okay? I’m sorry-”

His husband clutched his injured hand to his chest, “Fuck, Tony! Why didn’t you look before you did that? Jesus, fuck, you know my hands are sensitive!” 

Tony tried to comfort him, but Stephen turned away, “I’m… I’m just going upstairs. I need to go take a fucking shower.” 

“Babe, wait,” the engineer then saw that Stephen’s hand was shaking violently, his other one trembling more than usual as well. Stephen hid his hand in his pocket and let out a brisky sigh. He shook his head, making a crappy portal to their room and leaving Tony in the garage. 

Tony nearly kicked himself, why were things going so poorly in his favor? He was only trying to enjoy his trip and make his husband happy. He angrily shut the trunk of the car and picked up the stupid cooler again, trying to think of ways to make things better again. Aside from an ice pack and some bandages, he had nothing. 

Maybe he just need to give his husband some space, let him be for awhile. Besides, Tony felt he needed to get some alone time himself before he talked to Stephen again. Once he got to their room, he heard the shower running. After he put the cooler away, he took off his beach clothes and put on a pair of boxers. 

Once he was comfy, he made himself a cup of coffee and went to go veg on the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, I had a really chaotic day yesterday. This is chapter 3, thank you for reading and stay tuned for chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

After finishing his coffee, Tony quietly made his way into their room, discovering Stephen settling into bed. 

“Hey,” was all Tony could think to say.

“Hi,” Stephen peeled back the covers for Tony, who was shoving a few mints from the nightstand in his mouth to get rid of his coffee breath.

“How’s your hand?” Tony plopped himself down, gesturing to his husband’s arm.

“Still sore, but doing better,” Stephen held out his bandaged hand. Tony took it very gingerly into his own, placing a gentle kiss on top of Stephen’s knuckles. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so bent out of shape today,” Stephen gave him a weary smile, “And I’m sorry for leaving you in the garage with that heavy ass cooler. I know you’re just trying to make me happy and nothing is going right, I’m just so…Ugh, you know? I’ve been so busy lately and it’s got me feeling all stressed, and this is just one of those bad luck days. But there’s always tomorrow, and even though today wasn’t the best, I still love you and I’m grateful you’re trying to do something nice for me.”

Tony couldn’t help grinning, nuzzling his face into Stephen’s neck, “And I’m sorry today hasn’t been what I wanted it to be for us. And for your hand. I promise that the next time you get banged up, it won’t be painful. I love you too, honey.” 

Tony began trailing kisses up Stephen’s neck, “I love you so much that we’re gonna stay inside tomorrow and I’m gonna make you breakfast. And I will rub aloe vera on your back on the spots you can’t reach.”

Stephen chuckled, “You know me too well, Anthony Stark, and you spoil me too much.”

Tony climbed into Stephen’s lap and continued kissing his neck, “Mm, you wanna keep using my name like that?”

“Okay, okay, don’t get all fired up,” Stephen takes Tony’s face in his hands, “Tomorrow. I meant it when I said I wanted to sleep when we got home.”

Tony smirked and kissed Stephen’s nose before climbing off of him and laying down, “Gotcha, okay.”

“Now go brush your teeth, I can still smell that coffee,” Stephen picked up a pillow and playfully bopped him. 

Tony bopped him back and went to go brush his teeth, hopeful for a new day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading chapter 4! Please rate and comment, and if you would like the nsfw ending will be posted next week. It is a continuation of the story. For those of you that chose to stop here, I have an Ironfrost fic that I write with a friend in the works here called What's A King to a God? and that usually updates on Saturdays. I will also be writing a new FrostCap fic soon as well (for those who are interested). See you all next week!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the smutty chapter, so this is everyone’s last warning to leave if you don’t like smut! This is a continuation from the ending of the last chapter and the final chapter of this fic. Enjoy!

After a long day of eating, gambling, a movie, and some drinking, the couple finally made it home around 12:30am. Tony was sobering up pretty fast after the long car ride, and Stephen was driving so he only had a couple of drinks. 

"Hey baby," Tony turned to Stephen, "Remember what you said yesterday? About getting sexy?" 

Stephen's mouth curled into a sly smile, "Yes?"

Tony wrapped his arms around his husband and leaned up to kiss his neck, whispering in his ear, "You wanna do it?"

"That is literally the most college frat-boy way you could have said that but yes, we can have sex," Stephen mused while he ran his fingers through Tony's hair, "But I'm topping, I don't want you ramming my sunburnt back into the mattress."

Tony gave the doctor one last kiss on the neck before leading the way to the bedroom, "Good idea. I wore a plug too."

Stephen gasped in mock surprise while he loosened his tie, "What a naughty boy, you kept that in the entire time?"

Tony gave a hefty laugh as he peeled off his dress shirt, "Oh yeah I did. I put it in while you were in the shower before we left."

"Mm, we'll still have to take a look at that little hole and make sure it's all stretched for me," Stephen shut the bedroom door and walked over to Tony, grabbing him by the belt.

Tony felt his dick beginning to fill out, getting a flighty feeling in his chest when Stephen began undoing his buckle.

"Is it time for my examination, doctor?" He joked as his husband pulled the belt off and let it fall to the floor.

"Oh, yes, I'll be very thorough with you," Stephen stifled a laugh and began undoing the buttons on his own shirt, "Now take off those pants and bend over like a good boy."

Tony's cock jumped when his husband's voice dipped into a commanding tone, "Yes sir."

Stephen chuckled at Tony's sloppy roleplay, but he admitted he was getting hard too. He made quick work of the rest of his clothes, going to retrieve the bottle of lube from the bathroom. 

When he returned, he was greeted with the lovely sight of his nude husband bent over the edge of the bed. The doctor moved behind Tony, being careful with his sore hand as he ran his fingers over the engineer's back.

"Spread your cheeks for me, honey," Stephen ran his hand up Tony's thigh. When his husband obeyed, he smirked at the view of the tacky little jewel plug Tony had buried in his ass. He twisted it around a few times, making Tony moan a little before he pulled it out and set it on the nightstand. He made a mental note to clean that up later as he watched Tony's hole gape for a quick second after the plug was removed.

"Mm, such a slutty little hole," Stephen gave his husband's ass a good smack before he grabbed the lube and squirted some on his fingers.

"I love it when you talk to me like that," Tony's voice was muffled by the blankets his face was pressed in.

Stephen smiled as he began gently rubbing his lubed fingers over Tony’s hole, "You like being called a little slut?" Tony opened up quickly because of the plug and Stephen was easily able to get two fingers in. 

"Yes," Tony moaned, adjusting himself so he could stroke his dick.

"Mm, we won't have to do too much stretching today," Stephen felt his cock growing harder and harder as he scissored his fingers in and out of Tony's ass, "You're already so soft and open for me."

After a few more minutes of stretching, the engineer had groaned out that he was ready for Stephen's cock.

Happily removing his fingers, Stephen squirted more lube onto his hand before tending to his own cock. 

Once he was fully erect, he moved over to the crevice of Tony's ass and began slowly rubbing his dick back and forth over his husband's hole, "You ready for me, Tony?"

"Yes," Tony breathed out, spreading his legs wider and curving his back so Stephen had better access, "I'm so ready for your cock baby, give it to me." 

"As you wish," the doctor slowly began pushing into him, and Tony let out a low groan while his body adjusted to the familiar sensation of Stephen penetrating him. 

Once he bottomed out, Stephen went with the usual regimen: Slow thrusts to start with, getting faster and harder as they went along. 

He leaned over Tony and kissed his neck as he fucked him, "You feel so good sweetheart, you like having your tight little ass fucked?"

"Yes baby," Tony was making soft little noises with every thrust and Stephen loved it, "Please do it harder, please..."

Stephen smacked Tony's ass again and began thrusting deeper into Tony, burying his nose in his husband's hair, "You like taking it deep, huh? You like getting your ass pounded like a little whore."

"Yes, yes, ah- Stephen," Tony furiously fisted his own cock, so close to release and climbing toward climax every time Stephen whispered something naughty to him. He felt the doctor grunting into his neck and the feeling of his hot breath on his neck made it even more arousing, "Stephen, I'm going to cum."

Stephen set an even more rapid, intense pace when Tony said he was going to cum. He could hear his balls slapping against Tony as he chased his own orgasm, "I'm going to cum too, fuck, Tony!"

"Yes, Stephen, oh fuck! Go ahead baby, cum in me," then Tony tipped over the edge. After a rather delicious release into his hand, he waited a few more moments before Stephen gave a pleasured yelp and came deep into his ass. His brain was fuzzy with pleasure and he savored the feeling of his husband's cock twitching and jumping slightly inside of him, loving the feeling of being filled with warm seed. 

After they were finished, Stephen pulled out and flopped down next to Tony. 

"Fuck," he breathed, "That was really good, Tony. Like, better than it usually is."

Tony laughed and turned to face his husband, "Yeah, it sure was. I mean, we haven't fucked in a while. I guess you really needed it, baby, you went animal on me."

Stephen smirked, "But you enjoyed every second of it, nonetheless."

"Of course, I love it when you talk nasty to me. Most people wouldn't even know you have a carnal side," Tony leaned over and rested his lips on Stephen's. 

They shared a deep kiss before Stephen gently pulled away, "Let's go take a shower, we both smell like alcohol and sex."

Tony smiled and sat up slowly, "But those are fun smells!"

Stephen wrinkled his nose and took Tony's hand, guiding him to the bathroom, "I know, but I want to be nice and fresh for round two." 

He turned around and gave his gleeful husband a wink, "Maybe next we can see your carnal side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and supported this fic! This is the end of Trouble In Paradise, but I’d still love to hear what everyone thought in the comments. 
> 
> I am also in the process of writing two other fics, “What’s A King To A God?” which is an Ironfrost fic I’m writing with a friend. We update on Saturdays.
> 
> My other fic is called “A Ticket To London” and it is a Frostshield fic I’m solo writing, I update that one every Sunday. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions/requests for other fics or more ideas for Ironstrange, feel free to comment below! I always love reading what everyone thinks of my work.
> 
> If you want, you can check out my tumblr blog @sunnywritesstuff and interact with me there. It is a new blog, so bear with me. ^^”


End file.
